The Parent Trap
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: the Parent Trap: Family Ties style! My official first story here on FanFiction! Please Rate, Review, and follow!


It was the summer of 1984. The black and white bus pulled to a stop in front of 'Camp Springton', an all-girls camp. Chattering, gossping girls ran out of the bus in groups of many. Some girls lingered behind, however, whining and complaning about how they'd rather spend their summer vacation and how they were going to get back at their parents for sending them to this awful place.

Camp counslers gathered duffel bags of all kinds of different colors and styles from the back of the bus, tossing them into a large pile in the middle of the camp grounds.

As they ran by, girls quickly found their bags, grabbing them as they raced to catch up with their friends.

A girl with long, vavy, back-length blonde hair stopped in front of the pile and smiled with satisfaction as she spotted her light blue duffel bag in the pile.

"Found my duffel!" Jennier Keaton cried, reaching for it. She immeditaly jumped back a bit as more bags were thrown into the pile.

Still keeping her eye on her bag, Jennifer walked closer to it. "Not the question is", she asked herself, taking her sunglasses off her eyes and placing them on her head, "how am I gonna get it out?"

She took a tight grip on her bag's strap, pulling as hard as she could. "Ok, I can do this!" she grunted, pulling on the bag. "No I can't!" she admitted to herself after about two minutes of solid pulling.

"You must be new", came a voice from behind her. Jennifer grinned, turning to face the direction where the voice came from.

"How can you tell?" she asked, a pintch of nervousness in her voice.

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses gave her a little smile, making Jennifer relax.

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel", she replied.

Before Jennifer could respond, a girl with back-length long brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin, wearing a Paramore t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and white Nikie tennis shoes came up to the pile. She quickly reached in and grabbed her black and lime green bag before walking away, leaving Jennifer amazed.

"Whoa!" she gasped, arms folded across her chest. "Now _that's _my kinda woaman!"

The girl beside Jennifer cupped her hands around her mouth. "Yo, Paramore girl!" she cried.

The girl who had just grabbed her duffel stopped walking and turned around.

"Hm?" she said quitely, walking towards them.

"Can you help me with my duffel?" Jennifer asked. She looked at her duffel and pointed at it. "It's that light blue one burried _way _in there."

"Sure", the girl replied. She eyed Jennifer's duffel. "Oh, that? No problem!"

She quickly reached in, grabbing Jennier's bag strap, and giving it a hard tug.

"Thanks", Jennifer sighed, taking the bag in her hands.

That's when Jennifer noticed the ID tag on the girl's bag.

"Whoa!" she gasped. "You're from Tennessee?"

The girl with the Paramore t-shirt nodded. "Mm-hmm", she said smiling. "Where are you from?"

"California." was Jennifer's reply.

Her new friend's eyes lit up.

"Have you been to Hollywood?" asked the girl with glasses.

"Do you like live next door to a movie star?" asked the girl in the Paramore t-shirt almost at the same time.

Jennifer held back a laugh. "I've never even _been _to Hollywood. I live in San Diego, California and-" she had a weird look on her face as she said, "-I live next door to this really crazy old lady who has a bunch of cats."

"Keaton, Jennifer!" came one of the camp counslers voice through a mega-phone.

Jennifer jumped up as high as she could, her hand in the air.

"Right here!" she cried. The counsler gave her a nod that told Jennifer she had seen her then she moved down to the next few names on her list.

"Long, Deidra and Newberry, Tiffany!"

"That's who I am!" cried Tiffany (**the girl with the glasses)**

"Yes!" Deidra cried, giving her new friends a high five each.

The girls smiled and started walking towards their assigned cabin.

"So, do either of you know how to play...Poker?" Jennifer asked, hiding the smirk that was threatning its way on her face. "No", Tiffany replied. "Never played it before", Deidra added.

The girls stopped walking and turned around at the sound of a car horn followed by the sound of car wheels pulling up on the camp grounds. Or, I should say, the wheels of a White Super Stretch Limo to be exact.

"Whoa!" Tiffany gasped.

"Who's in _there?" _Jennifer gasped.

After a couple seconds of looking on, the girls just shrugged and kept walking. They knew they'd find out soon enough.

**Ok, I know it may not be the best in the world, but this is my very first (official) story on Fanfiction. Plus, I haven't written anything in a couple years so I might be a bit rusty. Please, review, like, and favorite.**

**Keep On Keepin On**

**-Deidra**


End file.
